


A Tail Of Teamwork

by unaspectre



Series: Tails [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Laura are having trouble adjusting to their bizarre situation. Sequel to Feral Instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tail Of Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Rodney turned the small device over in his hands, placing it gently back on the lab bench before turning to his computer to continue his notes. He jumped as he was swatted across the back of his head.

“Ow,” he snapped, looking up to find Laura Cadman standing in front of him, annoyance in her brown eyes while her long red-gold tail swung back across the table after hitting him, “What the hell did you do that for?”

“You do realise you were meant to meet me for lunch half an hour ago, right?” she said, exasperation filling her voice.

“And?” he demanded irritated.

“And you remember what happens if I am not in the same room as you every few hours, don’t you?” Laura asked sweetly.

“What’s half an hour?” Rodney huffed.

Laura folded her arms across her chest, her tail settling around her waist, “Well we could always find out, Rodney. And when I lose it, destroy the mess then beat several people to a pulp, it’ll be you people blame.”

He let out another sigh of annoyance, “Why lunch?”

“Because you have to eat at some point,” Laura reminded him, looking pointedly at his stomach, “I’m sure you’ve been doing it for years. And it’s the easiest way for us to sit somewhere together where you’re not constantly bitching at me to watch what I’m doing.”

“Well,” Rodney waved her away, “You’re here now so let me work.”

Laura grabbed his arm with her tail, using both hands to yank his computer out of his way, “Not a chance. I want to eat, Rodney so get off your ass and let’s go.”

Muttering under his breath Rodney stood up and followed her out of the lab.

 

“Didn’t think you were coming?” John noted as Rodney grabbed a seat beside him, slamming his tray onto the table.

“Well Cadman doesn’t seem to like leaving me in peace,” Rodney grumbled as he tore his roll in two, “It’s like being married, without the good parts.”

John laughed at him.

“This isn’t funny,” Rodney snapped, “I have her coming at me every few hours telling me I have to eat, I’ve to leave the lab, I’ve to go to my room since she wants to sleep because if we’re separated for more than a few hours she goes nuts.”

“Sounds like marriage to me,” John smirked, only to be on the receiving end of a well-aimed biscuit.

Rodney continued to eat annoyed, not even glancing up as Laura and Teyla joined them at the table with Ronon arriving moments later.

“So, we’re scheduled for our first mission tomorrow,” John spoke up, “You ready, Cadman?”

Laura grinned, “Oh yeah. Teyla and I are going to the gym after lunch. Carson has _finally_ agreed to let me find out what this has done to me.”

“Sounds fun,” John mused, turning to the man at his side who was pointedly ignoring them, “Don’t you think, Rodney?”

“Like I care,” he muttered continuing to eat.

“Oh the concern you feel for me touches my soul, Rodney,” Laura rolled her eyes.

He glanced up at her, “I’ve spent pretty much the requisite time with you. Am I allowed to go back to work?”

“Of course, Rodney,” Laura smiled sweetly at him, “I wouldn’t want to keep you from your amazing discoveries.”

With an angry glare at her he grabbed the chocolate muffin off his tray and marched out of the mess.

 

Laura dumped her things in one corner of the gym, aware there was a crowd gathering. She knew everyone wanted to find out what she could do now, what the freak could do now.

“Are you ready?” Teyla asked moving onto the mats.

Laura shrugged, “I hope so.”

Teyla tilted her head worriedly, “Do you wish Rodney to be here?”

“Not really,” Laura sighed, “But it might be a good idea if he was. I’m still not sure I can control myself completely.”

“We shall be careful,” Teyla smiled, taking a defensive stance motioning Laura to start.

Laura took a deep breath, she’d sparred with Teyla once before this had happened and she’d had her ass kicked pretty quickly. This was why she had asked for Teyla’s help. Laura started her attack pleased that Teyla was easily defending herself. But as they continued to spar Laura found she was pushing the Athosian woman more without even breaking a sweat. Teyla signalled for them to stop but Laura continued to attack.

“Enough,” Ronon shouted, as he pulled her away from Teyla.

Laura twisted out of his grip and kicked him throwing him to the ground before spinning to go after Teyla again.

“Cadman,” Rodney appeared suddenly, grabbing her around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, “Cadman, calm down.”

Rodney continued to murmur soothingly into her ear as Laura dropped her head back against his shoulder breathing hard, relieved he’d come before she’d hurt someone.

“I’m sorry, Teyla,” she whispered at the other woman who was helping Ronon to his feet, “Ronon, I didn’t…”

“I think we now know how strong you are,” he noted cutting her off, “That’ll be helpful.”

Laura managed a laugh, glancing around at the audience she turned slightly to the man still holding her, “Rodney, get rid of them please.”

He sat her down, “Alright,” Rodney snapped turning to the audience, “Everybody who is not part of my team get out now before you find out what the sewage systems smell like every time you enter your room.”

The more seasoned members of Atlantis moved instantly while the rest looked confused.

“I am taking note of the faces still here. I have a photographic memory and I can access absolutely every file there is, so I would move now,” Rodney threatened.

Quickly the room was empty of everyone bar Rodney, Laura, Teyla and Ronon.

“Thanks,” Laura sighed, standing up pacing the floor before stopping and looking at Rodney confused, “What are you doing here?”

He frowned, “Ronon called, said you might need me. Which apparently you did.”

Laura glared at him but remained silent.

“It appears we underestimated just how strong you have become,” Teyla noted, cutting through the angry silence, “I would like to see how your flexibility has changed.”

Laura nodded turning to Rodney, “Are you staying?

“I’m here now,” he replied taking a seat.

Laura turned away and looked at Teyla for instructions.

“Do whatever you feel is easiest,” Teyla told her, “I am not going to instruct you.”

Laura nodded and stood on the mat aware that the other three watching her; she decided to go with what she knew so she did a handstand finding it was easy to remain there for several minutes. After a few minutes Laura moved all her weight to one hand parting her legs so that they were almost in a line.

With a grin Laura replaced her other hand swinging herself so that she was face up, her legs apart standing on her hands. She flipped herself back into the original handstand before returning to a stand.

“That was incredible,” she grinned at Teyla, “I’ve never been able to do anything like that in my life.”

“Very good,” Teyla smiled encouragingly, “How fast can you run now?”

“I don’t know,” Laura replied still grinning, “But a hell of a lot faster than before.”

“We should wait until tomorrow,” Ronon spoke up, “It’ll be better to test her in field conditions.”

“Test me?” Laura turned to him amused.

Ronon grinned at her.

“Then I can go?” Rodney demanded.

“Sure,” Laura told him, calling after him as he left the room, “I’ll see you later, Rodney.”

*********************************************

“I want to be informed of anything that happens,” Carson told her for what had to be the hundredth time in ten minutes as they sat in his office.

“Yes, Carson,” Laura sighed, “Of course, Carson. Is there anything else you want to tell me again, Carson?”

He frowned at her,” I’m being serious, Laura.”

“And I both know and appreciate that fact, Carson,” she told him her voice taut, “But you have told me the same thing about a million times. I’m a marine remember? We’re used to taking orders.”

“Of course,” Carson smiled amused, “And the team you’ve just joined are also known for it.”

Laura couldn’t help but smile as well, “Maybe I’ll be the good influence…mind you, if Teyla can’t keep them in line what hope do I have.”

Carson finished making his notes and shut down his computer, “Have ye had dinner yet?”

“No,” Laura sighed, “I’m supposed to meet Rodney in an hour which will mean half an hour after that I’ll have to go to his lab and get him.”

“I take it he’s not honouring your arrangement?” Carson asked amused.

Laura rolled her eyes, “He’s making it seem as though this is the biggest hardship in the world for him. At least he doesn’t go nuts and start trying to kill his friends when he’s not been near me for a few hours.”

Carson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Did he come when Ronon called him to the gym?”

Laura frowned confused, “Yeah.”

“Then he does care,” Carson assured her with a gentle smile.

Laura shrugged, “Come on, let’s go get some dinner. I’ll bug the idiot later.”

 

Rodney wasn’t surprised when Laura appeared in his lab, what surprised him was the time.

“I thought you’d be here an hour ago,” he noted looking up at her.

Laura stared at the smug grin on his face, “You bastard.”

Rodney continued to grin at her.

“You’ve been playing me,” she snapped.

“Well it’s not like I can do anything about being stuck to you,” he smirked, “I have to get my entertainment some way.”

She sat down on the spare seat, “Fine, we’ll work something else out other than eating together.”

Rodney closed down his computer, “Don’t let it get you down, Cadman,” he patted her shoulder, “You had no way to win.”

Laura stared at him as he walked out the lab; Rodney stopped after a few steps and turned back, “Are you coming or not, Cadman? We have a mission tomorrow.”

She caught up with him and thumped him on his arm, “I’ll get you back, Rodney. You know that don’t you.”

“You can try,” he replied smugly as he rubbed his arm.

They continued on silence reaching their new rooms, at Carson’s suggestion they had rooms next door to one another that had a connecting door. Laura had instantly threatened Rodney with extreme bodily harm if he ever dared enter her room without her express permission.

“See you in the morning, Rodney,” she gave him a smile before heading into her room.

“Night,” he sighed, deciding that since he’d come to the Pegasus galaxy this had to be the most unpleasant thing that had happened to him.

 

The worst thing Laura found about her ‘condition’, as Carson insisted on referring to it, was the fact she had a tail. If she’d kept the incisors instead of the tail then at least all she’d need was a good dentist.

Every pair of pants she owned had been altered to accommodate for it and trying to sleep when this strange thing kept battering her was annoying as hell. However, when Carson had offered to surgically remove it, she’d curled it close to her body horrified.

The one good thing so far was that she hadn’t tried to jump Rodney again after that one incident. Carson unfortunately wasn’t sure that it would never happen again, which was why a supply of Elkin’s little cure was being sent with them just in case. The last thing they would need was her trying to get it on with their Head Scientist.

Laura paced her room unable to relax; she missed her old room, even though this was without a doubt a step up to first class accommodation. She even had a balcony despite the fact it was shared with Rodney.

Without thinking Laura tossed herself back, flipping over before landing perfectly, a smile on her face. Despite the bizarreness of her situation Laura loved some of her new abilities; she had never been so fit in her life.

She stretched for several minutes, finally deciding to try and get some sleep. She had never liked sleeping on her stomach but until she worked out how to control the tail she had to. With a deep sigh Laura curled up around her pillow and slipped into a deep restful slumber.

*********************************************

The world they stepped onto was quite cool but not uncomfortably so. Laura fell into step beside Rodney automatically. Sheppard had told her to stick to him but Laura didn’t want to be separated from the one person that kept her sane.

He was unusually quiet today, his concentration on the computer he held in his hand scanning for energy signatures. Laura glanced across to where Ronon and Teyla walked, Sheppard in the middle of them all. They were all so comfortable with one another while she was the new guy, the interloper. She missed her old team.

“Cadman, walk in a straight line would you,” Rodney snapped when she accidentally brushed against him.

“Am I the one staring at a screen rather than the road?” she shot back automatically.

Rodney glared at her, “I’ve done this fine without you here, Cadman you’re the unknown factor in all of this.”

She resisted the urge to bat him on the back of his head with her tail, a habit she’d picked up very quickly; instead she simply took an exaggerated step away from him, “Happy?”

“Not even slightly,” he muttered continuing on without even glancing at her.

Laura sighed finding Teyla at her side.

“Do not let him get to you,” Teyla gently touched Laura’s arm.

Laura rolled her eyes, “I hate this, Teyla. I hate being stuck to a man who can barely stand to be in the same room as me for the hour I need.”

“I know he cares about you,” Teyla reminded her, “Rodney finds it hard to show this however.”

“The man hates me, Teyla and that isn’t going to change,” Laura snapped before walking away.

 

The team stood at the caves and John turned to Rodney.

“Is there anything here?” John demanded of his friend, “Anything at all or can we go home?”

Rodney let out a long annoyed sigh, “There’s nothing here. All we have is a planet with a lot of trees which you can get everywhere,” he stopped as John frowned at him, “We can go home.”

John let out a sigh of relief, “Alright, back to the Gate. Cadman, come on.”

Laura looked a little confused but joined her CO as they started back to the Gate, noting that Teyla and Ronon took position next to Rodney, who was completely oblivious to this.

“How you doing, Lieutenant?” John asked as they walked.

Laura looked a little shocked, “Fine, sir.”

“Let’s try that again,” he laughed at her, “Because you don’t look like everything’s fine.”

“It’s nothing, sir,” Laura assured him.

John shook his head, “You’re part of the team now, Cadman this means when something isn’t right I prefer to get it fixed rather than let it fester.”

“Rodney hates me,” Laura reminded him, “Not easy to have a team working well when one of them despises another.”

“Rodney’s just a pain in the ass,” John told her with a laugh, “He also cares about you but the whole body-sharing thing still has him freaked out.”

Laura rubbed her eyes; “This isn’t fun for me either. I hate depending on anyone under normal circumstances and having to depend on him of all people.”

“Rodney isn’t used to having someone rely on him either,” John reminded her, “Not on such a personal level. You’re going to have to let him learn how to do this the same way as you are.”

Laura suddenly felt guilty and sighed, “Of course.”

“It’s only been a few weeks, Cadman,” John reminded her, “And Carson’s working on it, maybe you guys won’t need to work this out.”

They continued on in silence finally reaching the Gate, Laura turned to find Rodney at her side after opening the Gate.

“Welcome to the team,” he gave her an almost imperceptible smile, walking through the Gate back to Atlantis.

Laura caught Teyla smile at her and smiled back before they headed home together.

*********************************************

“You know that isn’t doing much to keep my nerves calm,” Rodney noted as Laura held in her handstand on the railing of their shared balcony.

“Like I’m doing this to annoy you, Rodney,” Laura retorted, thankful she’d tied her hair back so she could see the expression on his face when she lifted one hand off the railing.

“Stop that,” he snapped, his eyes wide panicked, “I’m trying to work here.”

Laura laughed and settled herself back on the balcony, “I’m not stopping you, Rodney I’m simply exercising.”

“Hanging upside down on a railing is not exercise,” Rodney reminded her, with what she could only describe as a pout.

“Come off it, Rodney,” she laughed folding her arms, “It’s something I can do now. You’ve got to get used to it, it may save your life one day.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Yes because Wraith will be terrified seeing you upside down on a rail where if you slip it’s a good drop into ice cold water. I can see it now.”

The side of her mouth curled into a slight smirk at his rant, “Actually, Rodney they’ll be more afraid having to listen to you go on and on about your allergy to citrus.”

Leaving him glaring at her angrily, Laura headed into her room to have a shower.

 

Rodney turned his attention back to his work, trying very hard to ignore how much she annoyed him. It was coming up for a month since they’d been forced into this situation and Rodney was beginning to wonder if the little problem they’d had when she’d first changed would be a monthly problem. The worst thing was he’d got nowhere even trying to phrase the question to her while asking Carson was out of the question so he had to wait and see, as well as keep a good supply of Elkin’s drug on him at all times.

It wasn’t so much that he minded an attractive woman coming onto him the way she had. It was the fact it was Laura Cadman. The woman knew too much about him, not to mention the fact if anything did happen she would and could kill him.

“Hey,” he was forced out of his musing to find Laura had appeared back on the balcony wearing sweats, her tail wrapped around her waist, a towel wrapped around her hair, “You know it’s getting cold out here.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” he replied petulantly.

Laura laughed at him; “I’m going to get some sleep since we have a mission tomorrow. You look like you need some too.”

“What are you my mother?” he snapped.

Laura smirked as she moved to stand in front of him, “I believe you called me your wife,” she shot at him patting his cheek, heading back to her own room her hips swaying purposefully before tossing over her shoulder, “Without the benefits.”

Rodney stared after her even when the door closed leaving him alone on the balcony.

That was it, he hated her!

*********************************************

“The natives of this world are a good people,” Teyla said the next morning in the briefing, “They are always willing to trade.”

“Good,” John replied trying to stifle a yawn, “Because I would like a nice easy trading mission for once.”

“I second that,” Elizabeth laughed glancing over to where Rodney was sitting, a scowl on his face that his day was being interrupted by a mission with no scientific value whatsoever.

“Well,” John clapped his hands together, “Let’s go people. If we can do this by tonight we can get to see tonight’s movie.”

“It’s Star Wars isn’t it?” Laura grinned as he nodded, “Excellent.”

Both Pegasus natives looked confused while Rodney continued to scowl.

“Figures you would like such tripe,” he muttered at her as he moved to get his things together.

Laura gave an apologetic shrug to John and Elizabeth.

“I bet you the last of the good chocolate stash,” Elizabeth said to the leader of the premier team, “They’re the best of friends by the end of this mission.”

John grinned, “You’re on.”

 

The rain was battering down when they stepped out of the Gate almost instantly soaking all five of them. Laura was sure she had the best reason to be miserable, considering her tail was sodden and sending shivers along her spine.

They finally reached a village and Laura nearly let out a cry of joy when they were invited by the town leaders to ride out the rest of the storm in the village inn. They separated into men and women, allowing them all to get warm and dry before meeting back up in the large central room. Rodney instantly started rattling on about how they had artificial lights but real log fires as they sat while the others pretended to listen to him.

It always amazed Laura how John Sheppard’s hair always looked the same no matter what was happening, the spikes existed even after a long mission of fighting the Wraith. However, tonight he had competition for the spikiest hair in the form of Rodney, whose hair seemed to be standing higher than she’d ever seen it. Moving to his side she realised his scent had become sharper than it had been earlier, she couldn’t help but take a deep breath before realising what she’d been doing. She calmed herself by remembering how long it took to kick in last time. She decided not to say anything and hope nothing came of the heightened sense of him.

Her attention was pulled to the village elder who came towards their table, greeting them and motioning the servers to bring them food and drink.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Droas,” Teyla smiled at the village Elder, “We did not realise how bad the weather was when we entered the Circle.”

“Our stormy season is upon us,” the old man rasped, “The rains come quickly. And I always enjoy company with new stories.”

Teyla gave him another smile. She glanced at her companions who were all happy to let her talk; however she also noted the interest Laura was generating amongst the locals because of her more unusual attribute. Rodney also noticed and moved slightly closer making sure she was protected from stares.

“Well we have lots of stories,” John threw in looking around the room giving a small wave to the people around the room, “But it does seem a little crowded in here.”

Droas laughed, “It is not often we get visitors, my friend,” he turned and motioned everyone away, “Return to your homes.”

Teyla watched as the room emptied before she turned to Droas again, “Will they not be caught in the storm?”

“No,” the old man shook his head, “We have tunnels below the village. Everyone shall return to their homes dry and safe.”

“Good,” Teyla smiled, “Now, you wish to hear our stories.”

 

“Hey,” Laura moved to sit beside Rodney, who’d taken up position beside one of the roaring fires after they’d eaten simply staring at the flames, “You okay?”

“I have plenty to do,” he replied sharply, “And yet I can’t get it done because I’m stuck in what looks like a set from Lord of the Rings.”

Laura felt a giggle in her throat, which she managed to swallow, “Yeah, I guess I’m kinda waiting for a few Hobbits to appear too.”

A small smile touched Rodney’s face but all too soon it slipped away. Laura studied him in the flickering light, wondering why she hadn’t noticed how tired he looked until now.

“You could always enjoy the fact no one is coming to get you to check their work for a few hours,” Laura suggested, resting a hand on his arm.

“Stop that,” he batted her away, “I don’t need your fake concern, Cadman.”

This confused her, “You think I don’t care about you?”

He glared at her and Laura leaned away from his icy stare, “I’m going to sleep,” he snapped, jumping up and brushing past her.

“What the hell?” she murmured confused, watching Rodney march away.

She saw the others look over at her and Ronon as the only one not engaged in conversation came over to join her.

“Something wrong?” he demanded, crouching down beside her.

Laura frowned, “I’m not sure. He’s acting even more like himself than normal.”

Ronon was silent as he got his mind round her sentence, “His dislike of people who are not as technologically advanced as yourselves always comes through.”

“It isn’t that,” Laura mused, “He smelled wrong.”

“Smelled?” Ronon asked, his eyebrow rising in amusement.

Laura let out a huff of annoyance, “Alright, one of the things my…condition gives me is a heightened sense of smell. I can distinguish everyone just by smell but with Rodney it’s different.”

“More intense,” Ronon guessed.

Laura nodded, “And I know something isn’t right but I don’t know what yet because I haven’t had the chance to work out what is what.”

He shrugged, “It’s probably nothing. You should get some sleep.”

Without another word he left her alone brooding.

 

The walk back to the Gate the next morning was much better, dryer for one thing as the storm had broken for the moment. Laura walked at Rodney’s side worried; he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes not to mention the smell. The usual scent she got from Rodney was…spicy was the only way she could really describe it but this morning there was an almost lemony tinge. Laura would have found this amusing if she wasn't so worried. She resolved to talk to Carson about it once they were home.

Speaking of, she smiled relieved to see Teyla dialling the Gate while the Colonel was speaking to their guide; Droas had sent one along despite the protests they knew where they were going.

The Gate burst open and Teyla sent the signal. Teyla went through first followed by Sheppard. Laura walked with Ronon sensing Rodney lagging behind, she smiled relieved when the control room appeared before her.

Laura heard the Gate shut down behind her then she heard Sheppard’s angry voice.

“Where the hell is McKay?”

*********************************************

Laura winced as the Gate refused to open back to the planet for the tenth time.

“Dammit,” John cursed turning to Elizabeth, “They set us up.”

“How?” Elizabeth asked with a frown as they all headed into her office.

John waved away the question, “I’m not sure. We have to find a way back to that planet, preferably before we have to sedate Cadman.”

“Did anyone notice anything unusual?” Elizabeth turned to the other three members of the team.

“He seemed tired,” Laura spoke up, “I noticed it last night after dinner and again walking back to the Gate, he was really quiet.”

“You also said he smelled wrong,” Ronon reminded her.

Laura waited for the question but remembered Carson must have told the two leaders of Atlantis about this ability.

“Wrong how?” Elizabeth leaned forward.

“I can’t really describe it,” Laura replied with a sigh, “But his normal scent had something different mixed with it.”

“Do you think he was drugged?” Elizabeth suggested.

Laura frowned, “I wish I could say yes or no to that but I can’t distinguish it yet.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ronon interrupted, “We need to get back to the planet and get him back.”

Laura was surprised about how sincere Ronon was in his desire to save Rodney but then they’d been part of the team for a long time now.

“We need a way to do that,” Elizabeth reminded him, “If we can’t get the Gate open to the planet…”

“We fly there,” John interrupted, “We find the Gate nearest the planet and use the Jumper to get us back there.”

“How do we track where they took him?” Teyla spoke for the first time.

“I can do that and you can track me,” Laura replied intensely, “I think by the time we get there I will only be focussed on finding him.”

“I’m guessing by the time we get there,” John grimaced, “You’ll be…”

Laura shrugged a little embarrassed.

“Then I suggest you go now,” Elizabeth told them, “John, bring him back.”

 

Laura was pacing the back of the Jumper; they were almost three hours into space and had another twenty by the Colonel’s calculations before they made it to the planet. She was losing control; she knew it and they were stuck in a very small space for the next twenty hours.

“Sir,” she called making John turn to her, “You have to do something now. I’m losing it.”

“That is about five hours,” Teyla noted, “Dr Beckett did say the maximum length of time he expected to be between five and six hours.”

Laura clenched her fists trying to stay as calm as possible, “Sir, I need you to do something now. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

John nodded, “Ronon, sedate her.”

Ronon appeared at Laura’s side and slid the needle into her before she could move. The sedative took affect quickly and Laura felt Ronon lift her as darkness claimed her.

*********************************************

Rodney stared at the screen for several minutes before glancing up at his captors, “It’s wrong.”

“You’re lying,” the leader snarled at him.

“I am tied to a chair with a gun to my head,” Rodney snapped, “I am going to do my utmost to not be shot. That’s why I’m telling you its wrong.”

The leader turned to his followers murmuring to them, leaving Rodney sitting anxiously waiting to see if they were going to kill him. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pushed to a stand.

“Move,” the men behind him ordered.

Rodney was marched back to his cell, wondering how the hell he was getting out of this. The cell was small dark and dank. The only thing keeping his claustrophobia in check was his mind going over what he needed to do to get out of this. That and he was worrying about Laura, he knew they were well past the time limit they could be separated, meaning she would be going nuts by now.

 

Rodney had given up pacing; he’d not eaten in a while and could feel his blood sugar level plummeting.

“Doc,” a familiar whisper came from the door, “McKay, come on I don’t have all day.”

Rodney moved to the door and frowned at the semi-young face staring at him, “Ford?”

“How you doing, McKay?” Ford grinned at him.

Rodney was too tired to even wonder what he was doing here, “I’m stuck in a cell, Ford and I need something to eat soon or I’m going to go into a hypoglycaemic coma. How are you?”

Ford grinned even more, “I’m just fine, Doc.”

“Can you get me out of here?” Rodney snapped at the younger man, “Or are you just going to stand here and annoy me?”

Ford laughed slightly, “Don’t do any more for them than it takes to keep you alive,” he told Rodney, “I’ll get you out as soon as I can.”

“Why not now?” Rodney demanded.

Ford shrugged before passing through a small bar wrapped in cloth, “It’ll boost your blood-sugar.”

Rodney stared at it like it was going to bite him.

“The enzyme isn’t in it,” Ford rolled his eyes, “Just eat it and I’ll be back.”

Rodney took the bar watching as his former team-mate disappeared. Cautiously Rodney opened the ‘packaging’ to find a cereal bar that looked as though it had been squashed between someone’s hands but hunger won out and Rodney ate it quickly.

Noises from outside made Rodney stiffen and he hoped Ford had managed to get out. The footsteps came closer, Rodney moved to the back of the cell his fists clenching knowing that he had no way to stop them from taking him. The door opened and two of the men who’d forced him to the cell appeared, instead of grabbing him again they tossed a body in beside him before slamming the door again.

“Crap,” Rodney muttered moving to the body, “Cadman.”

*********************************************

She had woken up and instantly started slamming at the hull of the Jumper, her body was crying out for her mate. She needed him, she needed the control and without it she was being torn apart. The door behind her opened and Laura Cadman now free of her cell started to run, seeking the composure he would give her by being at her side.

She stopped for a moment taking a deep breath trying to catch either his scent or be able to feel him in someway.

As she managed to catch a trace of him, Laura turned and started to run.

 

“Cadman,” Rodney snapped, “Cadman, wake up.”

Laura forced her eyes open, she sighed in relief seeing the man above her looking both annoyed and concerned at the same time.

“Rodney,” she moved wrapping her arm around his neck, hugging him tightly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m alive,” Rodney prised her arms off his neck, “How the hell did they get you? Considering you can knock Ronon on his ass.”

Laura shook herself, “Tranq dart. I think it might have been three of them actually.”

Rodney helped her to her feet, “Do we have any hope of getting out of here?”

“A little,” she grinned, turning and showing him the small lump on her shoulder, “Tracking device, the others should be here soon.”

“Depends who gets here first then,” Rodney mused.

Laura looked at him confused, “What does that mean?”

“Ford was here,” Rodney explained, leaning against the wall.

“As in Lt Ford?” Laura gasped.

“No, I meant Betty Ford,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “Of course Lt Ford.”

Laura folded her arms, “There’s no need to get snippy.”

“Snippy?”

“Calm down, Rodney,” Laura waved her hand at him as she stretched her neck, “You’ll burst a blood vessel.”

He glared at her but before he could say anything footsteps sounded nearby. They both spun to the door, Rodney noted her stance and she was getting ready to fight.

The men who appeared at the door both held tranquiliser guns on Laura, one more man joined them.

“Dr McKay,” the man boomed, “Come and she will not be harmed.”

“That’s a hell of a choice,” Rodney sighed and started forward.

“Rodney,” Laura growled.

He turned to her, “Stay here,” she caught his arm and Rodney shook his head at her, “Don’t. I’ll be back.”

 

Laura paced the cell angrily; she needed to know what was happening to Rodney. She needed to make sure he was safe because if he wasn't she would rip a few heads off.

Finally, she heard footsteps again and she managed to make out Rodney’s scent despite the stench coming from the cell.

The door opened and Rodney was thrown in. Laura reached out and caught him as he staggered forward. He was shaking violently; she lowered him to the bed worried that he hadn’t spoken. This was Rodney; he always talked.

The door slammed shut again and Laura moved to the door, shocked when Rodney gave a cry of panic.

“Rodney,” she turned to where he laid, “Its okay.”

He started to hyperventilate. “Laura…please…Laura, where are you?”

“Rodney,” Laura frowned that he was ignoring her, “I’m over here.”

Confusion filled her as he continued to cry out for help, with a sigh she moved over to him and grasped his hand in hers, “Rodney, I’m right here.”

Rodney gripped her tightly, “You’re here.”

“Of course I am.” Laura frowned at him, “What the hell did they do to you?”

“Drugged,” he sighed, “Couldn’t tell…you were there…till you touched me.”

“That’s bad,” Laura murmured, he was still shaking so she looked around the cell finding a blanket. She frowned realising that she didn’t want to let him go, especially if he was going to react the same as he had earlier.

Before she let go of his hand Laura slipped her tail around his wrist, stretching over she grabbed the blanket gently draping it over him.

Sitting awkwardly keeping her tail wrapped around his wrist Laura gently stroked his forehead; “The others will be here soon, Rodney. Get some rest.”

“You can’t leave,” Rodney told her.

Laura let out a soft laugh, “It’s not like I have any choice, Rodney. We’re stuck to each other, remember?”

He sighed a little as his eyes closed, Laura waited until he was sleeping before unwrapping her tail from him. His cry of panic made her jump and Laura frowned.

“Great,” Laura sighed, she sat at Rodney’s side gently stroking his hair, “Its okay, Rodney just relax.”

Continuing to soothe him Laura decided it was easier to lie beside him. Rodney hooked his arm around her waist pulling her close before he relaxed falling asleep. Laura continued to stroke his hair not realising as she fell asleep herself.

 

“Rodney?” Laura jumped awake, finding she was lying on the bunk alone.

“I’m here,” he appeared at her side, “You know you purr in your sleep,” a slight smirk touched his lips, “It’s kinda relaxing.”

She glared at him; “You’re feeling better then?” she stood up and stretched watching as he paced the cell.

“I don’t know what they gave me,” he told her distractedly, “But I felt like I was in a black hole and only when you touched me did I know there was anyone else in the world. You have no idea.”

“Actually I do,” Laura told him coldly, “Whenever I’m away from you for a while, whenever I start to lose who I am. That’s how I feel.”

Rodney opened his mouth to say something but he stopped as she glared at him.

“And I am stuck to you of all people,” she snarled at him.

Rodney looked at her confused, “What did I do?”

“You,” she let sharp bitter laugh, “You are being the most irritating, arrogant son of a bitch possible as I try to live with what was done to me.”

He stared at her, his blue eyes wide, “It’s not like you make it easy either.”

“I am trying to keep myself normal,” Laura snapped at him, she started to feel light-headed, his scent was becoming stronger and she knew what was happening, “Now we have to find a way out of here, otherwise we’ll need a pregnancy test when we get back to Atlantis.”

Rodney stepped back from her, “What?”

Laura took several deep breaths managing to calm down, “It’s alright. We have a little bit of time as long as you don’t antagonise me.”

“I antagonise you?” Rodney stared at her in confusion.

“You know it,” Laura snapped back.

“Am I interrupting something?” Ford’s voice came into the room.

“No,” they snapped in unison.

“Ford,” Rodney moved to the door, “Can you get us out.”

The younger man grinned, “No problem.”

*********************************************

“Anything?” John asked, turning to look at where Ronon and Teyla were hunched over what was normally Rodney’s station.

“No,” Teyla sighed, finally managing to get some information, “The readings are very erratic; I think there may be something blocking the signal.”

“Dammit,” John snapped, “So what now. How the hell do we find them?”

“I should be able to track where Lieutenant Cadman went,” Ronon reminded him, “But it has been many hours since she left.”

John frowned; he didn’t want to leave the Jumper here. Finally he nodded, “Alright. Let’s go.”

Teyla gathered the packs and handed them out. They stepped out of the Jumper which John cloaked automatically, the slight amused thought entered his mind that when he went back to Earth anytime he put the car alarm on he’d expect it to disappear.

“Where to?” Ronon asked.

John frowned slightly, “Alright, we head back to the village and see what Droas has to say for himself.”

Teyla gently rested her hand on his arm, “We’ll find them.”

John nodded and led the way.

 

“So, Doc,” Ford grinned as they walked through the forest, “Who’s she?”

Rodney frowned at him, “Cadman.”

“Cadman,” he mimicked, “Is that it?” Ford grinned even more, “Cause you two were arguing like an old married couple.”

Rodney started to choke slightly at that.

“Mind you, I don’t know what she’d see in you,” Ford continued as Rodney frowned at him, “I mean, look at her.”

“Are you quite finished?” Rodney demanded, “She’s part of the team.” He suddenly realised that wasn’t the best thing to say.

“My replacement?” Ford‘s voice was filled with anger.

Rodney shook his head, “My nightmare,” he nodded at Laura who was walking a small distance in front of them, “See the tail? Something was done to her and it means we’re stuck together.”

Ford grinned again, “Poor woman.”

Before Rodney could reply Laura stopped suddenly motioning them to join her.

“What?” Ford demanded.

Laura turned to him, “I can hear someone coming.”

Ford stared at her astonished, “You can hear someone? I can’t hear anything.”

“My hearing’s better,” she told him, “Rodney, it’s no one we know.”

Rodney turned to his ex-team mate, “Anyone you’d know?”

Ford shook his head, “We’d better hide. Come on, follow me.”

 

Rodney looked around the cave, Ford assured him they were safe in here but Rodney wasn't sure. Laura didn’t look very sure either as she moved around it warily.

“Stay here,” Ford told them, “I’ll go check it out,” he slipped out, leaving them alone in the cave.

“I don’t trust him,” Laura stated the moment she was sure Ford was out of hearing range, “This just seems wrong.”

Rodney leaned back against the cave wall, “He didn’t have to help us but Ford is kinda unpredictable.”

Laura grimaced at the sadness in his voice. She moved to stand beside him and gently touched his arm.

“We could always leave,” she suggested, “I’m pretty sure I can find my way back to the Jumper.”

Rodney frowned, “Not sure. He might get a little annoyed and Ford in a bad mood these days…”

“Point taken,” Laura replied before sighing, “But we can’t just stand here,” she absently slid her hand into his.

“Cadman?” Rodney asked, glancing down at their entwined hands worriedly, “Are you alright?”

Laura looked at him confused for a moment, realisation of what she was doing hit her, “I’m…I…this is different from the last time. I feel the need…” she moved to stand in front of him, leaning into him, “It’s still strong.”

“Cadman,” Rodney tried to back away from her but since he was already pressed against the wall he had nowhere to go, “You know this is a bad thing to happen.”

Laura moaned softly as she pressed against him.

Rodney grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look into her eyes, “Lieutenant Cadman, focus.”

At his command she shook herself, “We need to get back to Atlantis and fast. I’m losing control, Rodney.”

“I noticed,” he frowned, slipping away from her so he could look around the cave, surreptitiously getting some distance between them, “We need to find some way to contact John and the others.”

“They should be able to find us,” Laura spoke up, “They tagged me remember.”

“Good,” Rodney mused, “Good. Alright, let’s go and find the others.”

 

Rodney let Laura lead the way, her senses were sharper than his and he trusted she’d be able to find John and the others. She held up her hand, motioning him to stop and Rodney frowned.

“What is it?” Rodney demanded making Laura frown at him.

“Rodney,” she whispered harshly, “Do you remember what shut up when you’re trying to sneak away means?”

He glared at her, annoyed when she didn’t even flinch. Most of the Marines and scientists in Atlantis would try to find an escape hatch at that look but Laura simply patted his cheek.

“Play nice, Rodney,” she told him softly, slipping her hand around his wrist pulling him behind one of the trees, “And shut up someone’s coming.”

Rodney gave her another glare but crouched down beside her, watching as several people moved through the forest obviously looking for them. They waited until the search party was gone before Laura motioned him to follow her again.

“What do they want you for, Rodney?” she asked as she led him through the thick trees.

“I’m a genius remember, Cadman?” he threw back automatically. At her frown he sighed, “They showed me some specs of a ship they wanted to use. I told them they it wouldn’t fly and the next time they gave me that drug.”

“Well if it’s a ship…” she trailed off staring, “Rodney.”

“Oh damn,” he muttered.

They stared at the ship and then at the man aiming gun at them.

“I told you to stay in the cave,” Ford reminded them.

*********************************************

“I do not know,” Droas defended himself, in the wake of Ronon towering over him, “Dr McKay left with you.”

“And was taken before he stepped through the Gate,” John snapped, “So I’m going to ask once more, where is he?”

Droas shrunk back even more as Ronon loomed closer, his face darker than before.

“He said that he needed Dr McKay,” Droas told them.

“For what?” John demanded.

Droas shook his head, “That he would not say but many of the young men in the village followed him. He promised he could protect us from the Wraith.”

“Who is he?” Teyla asked, suspicion and anger covering her usually calm face.

Droas sighed looking “He called himself Ford.”

 

“You know, McKay,” Ford sighed, keeping his gun aimed at the scientist, “This would have been a whole lot easier if you’d just stuck to the cave then we could have stumbled across the ship for you to fix to get us out of here,” Ford shook his head, “But no, you had to move.”

“Ford,” Rodney started.

“I’m talking, McKay,” Ford snapped, his eyes turning on Laura who was standing at Rodney’s side defensively, “This would have worked without your bodyguard.”

The soft growl started in Laura’s throat and Rodney touched her shoulder holding her back.

“Think you can take me on?” Ford taunted her, “The tail is kinda strange but I’ll bet I’m stronger.”

“That’ll be an interesting challenge,” Laura replied darkly, “I haven’t pushed my limits yet and I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“Cadman,” Rodney pulled her back.

“I don’t have time for this,” Ford sighed, “Especially since I’m sure Lt Colonel ‘Boy Scout’ is probably on his way to try and get you back. You have a choice, McKay,” Ford told him, “Fix this so I can get off this rock or I kill your girlfriend.”

“I’m not helping you get more enzyme,” Rodney told him.

Ford sighed, he dropped his head then without warning fired.

 

“I’m never coming anywhere with you ever again,” Laura gasped as Rodney pressed his hand against where the bullet had gone through her shoulder.

“Look on the bright side,” Rodney murmured, wincing as she let out a small cry of pain when he tightened the makeshift bandage, “At least you don’t feel like jumping me anymore.”

“Always a bright side,” she gave a weak smile, she pulled him so he was closer to her, “Don’t worry they’ll find us. Just do what you have to.”

Rodney nodded his hand lingering on her arm worry in his eyes.

“I let you fix her arm,” Ford reminded them he was there, “And it’s fixed. So, McKay fix my ship or I’ll start shooting again.” He tilted his head thoughtfully at Laura who glared at him, “Kneecaps are always a good place to start.”

“Enough,” Rodney spat at him, “Alright, I’ll fix it but stop with the posturing, Ford. I’m not impressed.”

“Really,” anger filled the younger man’s voice as he pressed the gun under Rodney’s chin.

“You need me to fix the ship,” Rodney reminded him, his voice higher pitched than he would have liked.

“That’s right,” Ford grinned and patted his arm, “Start working.”

Rodney swallowed not wanting to have Ford jump to a bad mood again but he knew he couldn’t leave Laura here.

“I need her there,” Rodney said, “For taking readings and such.”

Ford laughed, “Fine. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for keeping you lovebirds apart.”

Rodney gave him a dark look before turning and helping Laura to her feet, guiding her inside the ship he was to repair.

 

Rodney grimaced as the engines refused to start, again.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit,” he snapped, resisting the urge to throw something.

“Not working?” Laura asked from her spot on the floor.

Rodney glared at her, “What gave that impression, Cadman?”

Laura pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly. Resting her hand on his shoulder Laura turned Rodney back to his schematics.

“Alright, tell me what you got,” she told him.

“And how will that help us, Cadman?” Rodney asked annoyed.

She cuffed his shoulder lightly with her tail, “Talking may let you see the problem.”

“Would you stop hitting me with that thing,” Rodney snapped, pushing a hand through his hair.

Laura gently slid her tail across his neck, “Is this better?” she gave him a wide-eyed innocent stare.

“I hate you,” Rodney told her, with less bite than normal.

Laura dropped her head onto his shoulder, “Likewise.”

A cough made them turn to where Ford stood grinning, “I hate to interrupt this little love fest you guys got going but we have a deadline here.”

Rodney turned his glare onto Ford, not moving away from Laura whose tail still sat draped around his neck.

“I can’t fix it,” Rodney told him, holding his hand up and stopping the ex-Lieutenant from saying anything, “I need my equipment or at least another week.”

Ford pulled out his gun, “I know you, McKay remember? I’ve seen what you can do, so don’t give me _that crap._ ”

Laura felt Rodney stiffen beside her at the yell. She knew he was torn, wanting to find someway to help Ford and wanting to get the hell out of there.

“I can’t perform miracles,” Rodney spoke slowly, “Aiden, come back to Atlantis with us. You know…” he trailed off as Ford pressed his gun against Laura’s chest.

Laura grabbed Ford’s hand pushing Rodney away; she managed to get him to drop the gun before she swung round and kicked him solidly in the stomach. Ford staggered back letting out a grunt before he turned to her a grin spreading across his face.

“Oh let’s see what you got,” Ford laughed motioning her forward.

Laura growled low in her throat as they stalked each other, her tail wrapped around her waist. Ford attacked first.

Rodney watched as they fought, they seemed almost perfectly matched; except Laura’s arm was hurting her. Ford slammed his fist into her injured shoulder; Laura screamed falling back giving Ford his opportunity.

He aimed his gun at her head, “Last chance, McKay,” Ford snapped, “Fix the ship or the next bullet goes through her head.”

“If I fix it you let us both go,” Rodney said, his voice wavering slightly.

Ford grinned, “Of course, McKay I may need you again in the future.”

The moment Ford pulled the gun back from Laura Rodney pulled her to her feet and moved her to the bench near him.

“Are you alright?” Rodney murmured.

Laura nodded though she was pale and breathing heavily, “I could have taken him.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Just stay still and let me finish.”

*********************************************

“There,” Rodney told Ford stiffly, “The ship is fixed. You can go and get your…fix.”

“Doc,” Ford gave him a mock hurt look, “It’s been fun. You can go back to Atlantis.”

Rodney looked at him astonished.

“I said fix the ship and I let you go,” Ford reminded him, “So get out, now.”

Not wanting to question this Rodney pulled Laura to her feet and moved her out of the ship. They stopped and watched as Ford piloted the small craft into the air before turning to each other.

“Do you know which way the Gate is?” Rodney asked her.

Laura didn’t know why but she suddenly started to laugh. She was laughing so hard she had to hold onto Rodney to keep herself up.

“What the hell is so funny?” Rodney demanded, as she gripped his arms her head resting against his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking with mirth.

“I have no idea,” she giggled, “Maybe the fact we both got out of this alive.”

“Great,” Rodney sighed, “You’ve lost it.”

Laura smiled at him; she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Maybe.”

Rodney grimaced at her catching her as she started to collapse.

“Blood loss would explain it,” Rodney mused with a frown; he rested her good arm over his shoulder wrapping an arm around her waist, “Let’s find the Gate.”

Laura nodded and together they started walking, hoping to find some clue they were on the right path.

 

John stopped as Ronon motioned there was someone coming towards them. All three of them tensed as they could hear voices before the voice came through clear.

“Would you stop hitting me with that thing,” the familiar voice made John relax and smile.

Through the trees Rodney and Laura staggered towards them.

“Oh look,” Rodney turned to the woman at his side, “The Cavalry has arrived.”

Teyla moved to Laura’s other side helping the exhausted, injured woman.

“Have you seen Ford?” John demanded.

Rodney rolled his eyes at him, “Strangely yes. He just took off in a ship.”

He winced as he saw John’s eyes fill with regret but the look soon changed as he took in his bedraggled missing team members.

“Right,” the team leader said, “Let’s get out of here.”

*********************************************

Rodney glanced up from his laptop as Laura walked onto their shared balcony.

“Hey,” she greeted him, sliding down the wall to sit.

“How’s your arm,” Rodney asked, placing his work to one side for a moment.

Laura shrugged, “Not too bad actually. Apparently I heal fast as well.”

“Good,” he nodded standing up to stretch his legs, he leaned against the rails staring out across the sea, “I should have done something else.”

“Something else?” Laura moved to his side.

“Ford,” Rodney clarified, “I should have been able to…I don’t know.”

He started slightly as he felt Laura’s tail slide comfortingly onto his neck, his first reaction was to shrug it away but decided against it, taking the comfort she was offering.

“You did your best,” she reminded him, “And kept him from killing me.”

Rodney sighed again.

“Look, we need to talk,” Laura told him.

“I thought that was what we were doing.” Rodney replied, making her roll her eyes, “You know opening our mouths and words coming out. Ow,” he cried as she hit him across the back of her head with her tail, “Will you stop hitting me with that thing.”

“We need to come up with a solution to this, Rodney,” she reminded him, ignoring his demand, “We’re stuck together and no amount of whining from you is going to change the fact I need to be around you for a certain amount of time every day.”

“I do not whine,” Rodney protested.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Laura rolled her eyes again, “Rodney, I’m serious.”

“The meeting for food thing is fine,” he told her.

“Since when?” Laura snapped annoyed, “Every time I had to come fetch you, you bitched and moaned about me making you move.”

“So?”

Laura let out an annoyed groan at him, “Why do you make this so difficult, Rodney?”

“What do you want from me, Cadman?” he demanded, “I’ve agreed to do this. If I’m caught up in my work then it’s usually important. You do remember what I do around here, don’t you?”

“Oh no, great one,” she replied sarcastically, “Remind me once more.”

Rodney moved away from her and grabbed his laptop; “I’ll see you for dinner, Cadman. Alright?”

Laura clenched her fists before turning and heading back into her own room.

Watching her walk away Rodney smiled to himself, he had to get some amusement out of this situation.


End file.
